


Occupied

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Give An Elric a Blow Job Day, everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

Edward sighed, contentedly, as Roy ran his fingers through Edward's hair. It was loose, hanging down his back; golden waves somehow tangle-free. Roy's hands in his hair, on his face and Edward exhaled, breathing through his nose as their foreheads touched.

It was so, so, _so_ aggravating that Roy was still taller than he was. Edward refused to face the idea that he'd never catch up to him in height; he was well past Roy's shoulder but the older man still had a small height advantage.

Roy's hands slid down the back of his head to his neck, thumbs framing his jaw as he tilted Edward's head ever so slightly so their mouths could meet. There was something warm, familiar about tilting his head up to meet Roy's that Edward knew he'd miss otherwise, and that was the only thing that kept him from being upset about it.

Most of the time, anyway.

Roy's scent, Roy's presence, pressing him back against the wall and overpowering him. Edward tilted his head back as Roy's teeth skated down his neck, following the line of his throat to his clavicle. Edward's hands fell to his shoulders, urging him gently down.

He didn't have to be told twice. Roy dropped to his knees eagerly, gently tugging Edward's pants down to reveal his erection. Edward grinned down at Roy, who pressed a kiss to his cock, near the root. For the first time since they stumbled through the door and into the room Edward spoke, and it was a near-indecipherable groan as Roy's tongue and mouth did its work. His automail hand flattened against the wall behind him and his free hand twisted in Roy's hair, hard enough it had to hurt but Roy didn't make a noise of complaint, swallowing Edward right down until his nose brushed the rough golden curls that framed Edward's cock.

He was breathing hard through his mouth now, short staccato pants as he tried to hold it together. Roy was so good at this, he had always been so good and if Edward let it end this soon Roy would never let him hear the end of it. Edward bit his bottom lip hard enough that he tasted the faint metallic tang of blood.

One of Roy's hands was firm on his hip, but the other slipped underneath, cupping his balls, massaging them gently as Roy swept his tongue over and under, sucking and licking. He pressed Edward's cock up and ran his tongue the entire length of him, eliciting a long, low groan from Edward. He was trying his hardest to coax an orgasm out of Edward right here, before they got to the good stuff.

Not that they didn't have _all night_ for the good stuff...

Edward's hips jerked forward as he came, and he surprised Roy, enough that Roy had to move his head quickly to avoid getting smacked in the face. Edward tilted his head back into the wall, eyes closed and long, loose strands of hair clinging to the side of his face with sweat and he panted aloud.

He opened his eyes as Roy stood up, drawing Edward's face to him to kiss him again. He could taste himself in Roy's mouth, warm and musky, and Edward groaned as Roy pressed him back into the wall, hands sliding down his sides urgently. Roy murmured in his ear, desperate - _let's take this to the bedroom_ \- and Edward grinned wickedly as Roy kissed him again.

They had all night.


End file.
